


First time for everything

by CustardCreamies



Series: Life on Saint Marie [9]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M, Fights, Fluff and Angst, Insecurity, M/M, Makeup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 11:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10555352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Written for the prompt: I would love Toto and Susie to be having a night together (in their bedroom having fun) but they get interrupted by an upset Kimi who has had a fall out with Seb. So the Wolffs need to get them back together.Set in my Welcome To Paradise verse.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Historygeek12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historygeek12/gifts).



> I had this prompt from the amazing Historygeek12 and decided it needed to be set in my WTP story as I've discussed Kimi's insecurities in the past and I needed to explore how this would affect his and Seb's relationship in the long run, leading to their first fight and hurdle they'd have to face. It also introduces a new character who I cannot wait to include properly in this verse <3

Susie smiles happily at Toto as he gently kisses her forehead.

"I love you." Toto says softly as he kisses her lips, gently pushing her back onto the bed.

Susie giggles and kisses him back, running her hands over his chest.

Then there's a knock on the door.

Toto freezes and turns to look behind him. "Fantastic."

"Ignore it?" Susie asks quietly, her eyes hooded.

The knock sounds again and a muffled voice calls their names.

"We can't. They know we're in." Toto says with a sigh as he gets off of Susie and hurriedly throws on a shirt, exiting the bedroom.

Susie throws on Toto's robe and follows after him and down the stairs, curious as to who was knocking at such a late hour.

Toto is in the hallway, gesturing for someone to come inside.

It's Kimi and he looks a mess.

Susie is instantly at his and Toto's side. "What's going on?"

Kimi takes one look at how Susie is dressed and his eyes widen. "Oh god, did I interrupt something? I'm so sorry.."

"You didn't no." Susie says soothingly, rubbing his arm. "What's happened?"

Kimi's face is pale and his eyes are bloodshot. "Me and Seb had a fight."

"About what?" Susie asks gently as she leads Kimi to the sofa, looking at him in concern.

"Seb's been spending a lot of time with his friend from university." Kimi says with a shrug. "I got a little insecure and maybe a little jealous..it lead to us having an argument."

"Oh Kimi..." Susie looks at him sadly. "Did you give him time to tell you who the friend was?"

"I didn't no." Kimi shakes his head. "I did the stupid thing of jumping the gun and now he's left. I can't find him..." Kimi's voice breaks and he puts his head in his hands.

"Have you tried Nico's place?" Toto asks, magically appearing in the room with some tea.

"I haven't no.." Kimi looks up and takes the tea. "You think I should try there?"

"Yes." Toto says with a nod as he sits down on the armrest besides Susie.

"I guess I could try..." Kimi trails off, drinking the sweet tea.

"I would." Susie says. "He is good friends with Nico, he may have gone to him."

"Thank you." Kimi says with a small smile, handing the cup to Toto. "I am so sorry to have disturbed you."

"It's fine." Susie says with a soft smile as she walks with Kimi to the door.

"I hope you find him!" Toto calls out as Kimi leaves, waving at the couple as he walks back up the beach.

"Now where were we?" Toto asks mischievously as he closes the door behind him and gives Susie a passionate kiss.

* * *

It doesn't take long for Kimi to reach Nico's place, but when he does Nico isn't happy to see him.

"I don't think he wants to see you right now." Nico says with a frown, guarding the doorway.

"Nico, just let him come in." The voice of Sebastian calls from inside.

Nico moves away from the door, but not before glaring at Kimi.

Kimi makes his way inside and towards the living room, where Sebastian currently has a cup of tea in his hands and a blanket over his shoulders.

He looks a mess.

When Sebastian sees Kimi he seems to deflate even more and suddenly Kimi feels like an asshole.

"Seb?" Kimi asks softly, his voice breaking as he comes over to sit next to him.

"What?" Sebastian mumbles, angrily wiping at his eyes.

"I...I'm sorry..." Kimi shakily reaches out for him, but Sebastian turns away.

"You don't trust me." Sebastian shakes his head. "That hurts."

"Seb..." Kimi sighs. "It's not that I don't trust you...it''s..." Kimi trails off.

"It's what?" Sebastian asks, turning to look at him.

"I'm an idiot. An idiot who doesn't believe good things happen to him." Kimi smiles sadly and looks away. "Remember I told you about my ex-husband?"

At Sebastian's nod, Kimi continues.

"I knew it was over the moment he started being distant, spending more and more nights in the office. I eventually found out he had found someone else...it wasn't good. It broke my trust, and me being the idiot I am let myself believe that you were distancing yourself away from me...I believed you were in love with someone else, the friend you kept mentioning. It made me act irrationally and I don't deserve you..."

Kimi suddenly feels older then he is and he looks at Sebastian. "Look what I've done now. I'm not worth it. If you want to leave I'd understand."

Kimi makes to stand up, but Sebastian gently reaches for him.

"Don't go." Sebastian whispers, pulling Kimi towards him. "You're not an idiot. I'm the idiot. I am so sorry I ever made you think I'd leave you..." Sebastian sighs. "I should have told you who my friend was, I was so caught up with seeing her again I had forgotten to tell you anything about her."

Sebastian reaches for his phone and shows Kimi a photo.

"Her name is Britta and she's an old uni friend of mine. We met a few years ago just as I was beginning to realise I was gay...she was the first person I told and she's been a good friend of mine since."

Kimi looks down at the photo and then at Sebastian. "I'm so sorry. I-"

"Don't." Sebastian shakes his head, putting the phone away to hold Kimi's hand. "It's not your fault. It's mine. But I want you to know something. I love you, okay? And nothing will ever make me want to leave you. I was more worried you wanted to leave me! The idea of you leaving...it hurts." Sebastian looks at Kimi intently. "I'm with you and I will always love you."

Now Kimi can feel tears falling and Sebastian gently reaches up to wipe them away before pulling Kimi into a kiss.

When they part, Sebastian gently touches their foreheads together and then pulls away so that he could lie down comfortably on the sofa with Kimi at his side.

Kimi places his head on Sebastian's chest and sighs happily, feeling at peace at last.

"Seb?" Kimi asks quietly.

"Hmmm?" Sebastian answers.

"I love you." Kimi says softly.

"I love you too." Sebastian gently hugs Kimi. "Never doubt that."

"I won't, never again." Kimi replies, snuggling down onto Sebastian's chest with a sigh.

Meanwhile Nico stands in the hallway with his phone in his hand.

_They've made up. No need to worry. - N_

Nico quickly sends the text and almost immediately he gets one back.

_I'm glad. - S._

Nico sighs and looks around the living room door at the two idiots sleeping peacefully.

What Sebastian and Kimi don't realise is they have a support network, one that would always make sure they're okay and that idiotic fights would not split them apart.

With a sigh Nico makes his way upstairs, wanting nothing more then to talk to Jenson for a little while.

The silence in the house becomes a comfort and that night everyone sleeps soundly until morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
